Life and Destiny
by Why.ess.emm
Summary: Yusuke has decided to love Botan. This is how Keiko deals with it. Rating might go up with the story if you want me to continue. You can also give me pairings. I finally updated! K for minor cursing, just one word.
1. Default Chapter

Hello!! I just want to say that I'm not a big supporter of Botan and Yusuke as a couple. I just wanted to write a

heartbreaking fic on Keiko. And how she feels about Yusuke and Botan being together.

**Date: **August 27, 2004

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He loves her not me. That just hit me. He wasn't lying. I still love him though. I just want him to be happy. He said he will always protect me but he doesn't love me like he used to. Before he became spirit detective. Maybe that's howlife works. It was always going to be Yusuke and Botan. I won't get in the way of that relationship. No. I'm not likethat.

Everyone knew that he love her. No one had "the heart" to tell me. Sure I cried at first. I wouldn't eat. I couldn't sleep.My grades started to drop. I started to skip school but after the talk he gave me about still being friends I came back tomy sences.

Past Time

Now when he goes on cases I don't say anything. My life became normal. I stopped hangging with Botan, Yukina,Shizuru, and everyone else. My parents asked me why I stopped talking to Yusuke. I told them it was becauseI rarely saw him anymore.

I'm in college now. My last year actually. Yusuke came back from Makai two years ago. He did propose to me but I called everything off when I heard that he was secetly dating Botan behind my back.

That was all two years ago. Right now I'm dating no one. Maybe it's because I'm still not over Yusuke. The last Iheard from any of them was that Yukina and Kuwabara are engaged. Hiei and Kurama went back to Makai for a little visit. And Botan and Yusuke are happy together. Shizuru is the only one who I keep in contact with. She asked if I could come and visit. I told her no.

One reason as because I wouldn't be able to keep it together in front of Yusuke and Botan. It would hurt to much to seethem together. Another reason is because I'm going to America soon to see my cousin.

Well maybe I wasn't supposed to see them. Maybe it was destiny. That's how the world works, right? That's how life works.Everything before this was a dream to me. This. Hardships and love and hurt. It's all apart of life. This, sadly, this is life.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Please tell me what you think!! and should i continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke's POV

………………………..

She doesn't understand. I still lover her, its just that I don't love her in _that_ way. I mean I'll protect. Always. But, what about me?

Am I supposed to just be the same person I was before I went to Makai? Shizuru wouldn't tell me anything. She told me to stop being an ass and talk to Keiko myself. I haven't done it, **_yet_**, so maybe I don't have the balls to. I was a boy back then. Someone who fell in love with his best friend, but then met someone who was more compatible for him. How was I not supposed to fall in love with Botan? She was by my side more often than Keiko ever was! But that really couldn't be helped. It wasn't Keiko's fault. I tried not to feel the way I did. Gods did I try. I tried so hard in fact that I once avoided Botan for a whole month. That really didn't work. Those just made me want Botan more. But I can't be all to blame can I?

I thought that it would be best for Keiko and I to stop dating after I came back. Besides, how was I supposed to feel when I saw Kurama peeking a glance at her or watching them giggle to a little private joke?

Now, ever since then, Keiko and I haven't really spoken much. She's away in America visiting family or whatever; she wouldn't go into much detail.

Don't get ma wrong, I'll always want to be Keiko's friend, but things have changed. People have grown up so feelings have changed. It's fate right? Fate and destiny. I can't control that. No. Keiko- and I- will just have to understand that this is destiny. This is life.


End file.
